With the advent of multi-speed paging protocols such as FLEX.TM., REFLEX.TM., and InFLEXion.TM. it is essential for clock generator circuits, utilized by message decoding devices operating within these protocols, to maintain glitch-free clock synchronization with the protocol during transitions in protocol speeds.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus in a communication receiver for adjusting an operating attribute at a predetermined boundary of a communication protocol. In particular, the method and apparatus must maintain synchronization with the communication protocol in an error free manner.